Rabszolgasors
by Lyany
Summary: AU, X/Z, enyhe yaoi. Zel rabszolgaként nevelkedik, és eladják Zelasnak, aki ajándékba szánja egyet pici fiának. A végén mit választ az ágyas: szabadság vagy szolgaság?


**Lyany:** Megírtam első igazi yaoimat. És nem is tartom olyan rossznak!

**Összefoglaló**: Ez egy AU, ahol az emberiséget a világ összes többi faja uralja. Ide születik Zelgadis és arra nevelik, hogy később tökéletes ágyasa legyen akinek eladják. Találjátok ki, hogy ki kapja meg! De mi történik, ha felvillan a szabadság csillaga? Melyik utat válassza?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

_**Rabszolgasors**_

x

x

Az életem pontosan úgy alakult, ahogy mások eltervezték. Rabszolgaként születtem egy kereskedőnél, és kitaníttatott, hogy később jó pénzért eladhasson. A nevem Zelgadis. Oly világban élek, ahol minden ember szolga és alázatosan nevelkedik uruk irányítása alatt, hogy teljesítsék óhaját. A világ hatalmas birodalmakra van osztva, ahol az uralkodó fajok élnek, vívják harcaikat más lényekkel vagy éppen saját fajtársaikkal. Mazokuk, Ryuuzokuk, Shinzokuk, Elfek, Gnomok, Ogrék és még sok más faj melyeknek nevét nem fontos megjegyeznem. Illetve még egyet: Incubusok. Ritka fajnak számít manapság, halovány bőrük és fehéres hajuk az ártatlanságot sugározzák egészen addig míg le nem támadnak és zöld szemeik nem válnak vörössé. Szerepük megváltozott mióta az emberiséget igába hajtották. Nem csak csábítják az embereket, hogy erőt nyerjenek belőlük, hanem tanítják is őket eladásra, hogyan lehetnek tökéletes ágyasai jövendőbeli uruknak. És én is egy ilyen szörny kezei között jöttem a világra. Ők nem állnak senki oldalán, minden faj elfogadja őket ezért szabadon járhatnak a világban, árulhatják az embereket. Rajtuk kívül csak egyetlen másik faj engedett ilyen szabadon mozogni. A Koboldok. Ők szállítanak minden egyéb portékát háborús határokon keresztül sértetlenül.

Hogy honnan tudom mindezt? Rezo tanított meg mindenre. Eredetileg egy magas rangú Shinzoku szolgája volt, és szabad bejárása volt a könyvtárba és rengeteget olvasott a 35 év alatt, amíg ott volt. Ősi harcok a fajok között és az emberiségről, ki a kettő közt választhatott, hogy melyik oldalra álljon. De később az emberek túl erősek lettek. Olyan varázslatokra voltak képesek, melyek messze menőkig túlszárnyalták a többi fajt ezért mind összefogtak ellenünk és szolga sorsba taszították mindannyiunkat. Igék, melyekkel a legerősebb rohadékot is megölhetném.... tudok néhányat... Rezo megtanított rá, mindre amit talált és olvasott. Megfogadtam neki, hogy soha nem használom, hacsak nem az életem múlik rajta. Gyerekkoromban és még most is mohón szívtam magamba tanításait, kezdve az egyszerű Fénygömbtől a Démoni Karmokon, és Tűz Tornádón át a Áldott Lándzsáig. Csak az elsőt mertem eddig kipróbálni, de Rezo azt mondta, hogyha egyiket tudom és azt erősítem, akkor mindegyiket képes leszek alkalmazni a megfelelő pillanatban.

Rezo... sokunk számára egy hőn szeretett nagyapa, aki történeteivel és tanításaival nyitja ki szemünket és megtanít a túlélésre. Neki van hatalma a természet erői felett, ezért is van itt. Megtámadta régi urát, mikor szabadulni próbált, de végül nem járt sikerrel és majdnem kivégezték. Ekkor jelent meg Shegs, mindannyiunk ura és tanítója, és felvásárolta. Mikor megkérdezte Rezo őt, hogy miért tette, ő azt válaszolta, hogy biztos sokat tud ahhoz, hogy jó kiegészítő tanítást adjon tanoncainak; és nem fél az olyan veszélyektől, amit két varázskarperec és nyakörv könnyen megoldhat. Elzárták tehát az erejét, hogy többé ne használhassa a varázslatokat, és így tanít minket napról napra. Én vagyok sajnos az egyetlen, aki képes varázsolni de a többieket is tanítja, hogy ők továbbadhassák majd másoknak, akik talán képesek lesznek használni. Ez okból én sok verést kaptam régebben az idősebbektől irigységük miatt, de nem bánom. Az idő megedzett és ma már akár egyszerre öt jól megtermett ember támadását is kivédem és győzelmet arathatok felettük. Egyre erősebb leszek, és csak a megfelelő időt várom, hogy ezt megmutassam és végre megszabadulhassak.

xxx

Shegs úgy gondolta, hogy jól döntött, amikor Rezot alkalmazta. Mindig is híres volt a kiváló minőségű ágyasairól, főként a kezdő szinten lévőknél, mert mindegyik nemcsak az hálóban állta meg a helyét, hanem kitűnő társalgási partnere is volt a gazdáknak. Ő és Rezo sokat tanították a gyerekeket, és ifjú embereket, hogy a hírneve továbbra is nagy legyen. Néhány fajtársa elutasította módszereit, de néhány kisebb panaszon kívül mindig pozitív visszajelzéseket kapott. Nagy volt az igény az ő ágyasai iránt de soha nem adta el őket a tervezettnél korábban. Míg nem lesz 20 éves a szolga addig nem adta el őket. Azt se hagyta, hogy egymás között véletlenül kapcsolatba kerüljenek, mert ki tudja, hogy mire lennének képesek főként ivarérés után. Csak magukhoz érhettek, másokhoz nem, erről egy elektromos nyakörv gondoskodott, ami két test érintésekor aktiválódik és enyhe sokkot okoz mindkét félnek. Igen Shegs büszke volt a portékájára és itt volt az ideje a legújabb turnus eladására. Viszont a növekvő verseny miatt ennek az évjáratnak különleges kezelést ad, hogy még vonzóbbakká váljanak. Már meg is vannak az ampullák, amik beadásával erősebbé és tartósabbá teheti áruját. Kiméra-elixír 10 változatban, és mindegyiket kipróbálja. Számolt a veszteségekre, de egy év még nem lesz káros az üzlet hosszú távú költségvetésére. A maradék 20 embernek pedig a megígért gyógyszert adatja majd be. Ki is választotta a tökéletes alanyokat, kiknek kondíciójuk és személyiségük tökéletesen megfelelt az adott kimérához. Leült a saját trónjára és világoszöld öltözetében várta az alanyok megjelenését.

Belépett az előkészítőbe mind a 30 fiatal, nők és férfiak vegyesen, köztük Zelgadis is, egyik utolsóként. Indigó hajának legtöbb része össze volt kötve, csak a jobb szeme előtti nagyobb tincs takarta el arcát. Öltözete mint a többi férfié, csak egy fehér nadrág volt. Mindannyiunkat a nyakörv jelölte meg, mit két egyszerű karkötő egészített ki. Az átlagos szolgaruha a piacon. „Üljetek le, mielőtt elmegyünk a vásárra szeretném mindegyikőtöket beoltani egy fertőzés elleni szerrel." gesztikulált a szolgákra, kik a hely biztonságáért voltak felelősek, és egy-egy ember mögé álltak, injekcióval a kezükben, benne az elixírrel „Csak egy perc az egész."

A szolgák mind alsóbb rendű szörnyek és haszontalan Incubusok és Succubusok voltak, kik Shegs minden szavára hallgattak. Zel furcsán érezte magát. Mikor felöltöztek észre vette, hogy néhányuk karperece máshogyan csillan meg a fényben, mint a többieké. Először egyszerű érzéki csalódásnak tartotta, viszont mikor ránézett két barátjára és látta, ahogy az injekcióban más színű folyadék van próbálta ellökni magát a sajátjától, de már késő volt a tű célba ért és testébe szórták az anyagot. S hirtelen minden hatalmas fájdalommal lett teli. Mintha teste minden porcikáját szakították volna szét és lelkének egy darabját taposnák el. Saját fájdalma eltompította hallását és csak alig hallotta mások sikoltását. Majd mikor a procedúra véget ért minden elsötétedett.

xxx

Mikor Zelgadis újra magához tért lassan kinyitotta szemei. Érezte, ahogy a kocsi zötykölődik alatta, és az út pora szárítja száját. Régen járt kinn a szabadban, a puszta szele szárította ajkát, pedig megszokott környezetnek számított. Ahol Shegs nevelte az áruit a sivatag egyik eldugott zugában volt, hogy senki meg ne lopja. A nagy fejfájás miatt még homályosan látott, kezét fejéhez tette és megrázva próbált újra fókuszálni. És amit látott félelmetes volt. Kilenc alak ült elernyedve a kocsi oldalához dőlve, de egyik sem látszott teljesen embernek „A francba, mik vagytok?!" jött rá féléberségében a pánik és próbált egy igét kántálni, amikor érezte, hogy valami elszívja az erejét és a felvilágító karperecére nézett.

„Végre felébredtél. Azt hittük, hogy nem éled túl." szólt a lény melynek teste leginkább egy hófehér

farkasemberére hasonlított „De ez érthető, ha azt nézzük, hogy te vagy az egyik legerősebb kombináció. Shegs nagyúr biztos elégedett lesz...." mondta reményvesztett hangon, mit Zel félelmetesen ismerősnek talált.

„Darvon te vagy az?" nyújtotta volna ki kezét, hogy megérintse legjobb barátját de mikor meglátta kezét elkiáltott magát „AAAHH!!! Mi ez???!!!" nézett döbbenten kezeire, majd jobban szemügyre vette az egész testét. Bőre nem lágy rózsaszínes, hanem hideg kékes lett, melyet sötét zöldeskék kövek borítottak. Megérintette arcát és kitapogatta, hogy az is ugyanolyan anyagból van, megfogta a szeme előtt lévő haját és érezte a kemény fémet, ahogy ujjai között formát vált majd visszaáll eredeti állásba. És megérintette füleit is melyek minden gond nélkül törtek utat a kemény haján keresztül „Mi történt velem??" ránézett a többiekre „Mi történt velünk??"

Egy női hang válaszolt rá „Shegs nagyúr úgy gondolta, hogy nagyobb nyereséget hoznánk neki, ha átváltoztat minket ritka kimérákká. Elvileg nincs hozzánk hasonló a világban, és most már testünk egyéniségünket is tükrözi. Bár ezt akár sértésnek is vehetném." mondta morcosan a macskát formázó ismerőse.

„Auróra?" kérdezte Zelgadis meglepetten, majd az utolsó megjegyzésre elmosolyodott „Szerintem egész jó választás volt. Kiskorunkban mindenkit megkarmoltál, ha visszaszólt és utána elfutottál, hogy nehogy visszatámadjunk."

„Hééééé!!! Az már régen volt, és különben is akkor rólad mit mondhatnánk? Biztos azért vagy te ilyen mert egy nagy kőbunkó vagy néha Zel!!" vörösödött el a méregtől a lány feje.

„Inkább azért mert erős egyéniség vagyok, szikla szilárd értékekkel és acél akarattal." mondta szórakozott hangon.

Egy újabb nő csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez, kinek bőre halovány-zöld volt és haja élő kígyók alkották „Vagy azért mert mindig olyan kemény vagy..." mondta erotikusan „... biztos sokat látott a gazdánk maszturbálni."

„KAROLA!!!!" pirult sötétlilára a részben gólem ifjú „Pont te mondod, aki már 11 évesen csak erre a napra várt!!! És ez különben sem igaz!!" kiáltotta jobb kitérési lehetőség híján.

Mindenki nevetett a társaságban, és a korábbi nyomott hangulat feloldódott. Amit az út során kiderítettek, hogy mindannyiuknak lett egy kis varázsereje, mert mikor próbálják az egyik igét mondani, a karpereceik felvillannak, és megakadályozzák az erő kiteljesedését. Az is kiderült, hogy Zelgadis a legnehezebb a kövei miatt, de neki van így is a legnagyobb testi és szellemi ereje. Mindegyikük tudta, hogy valószínű ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy így együtt lehetnek, ezért kihasználták az alkalmat, hogy megbocsássanak régi sérelmeket, meghallgassanak titkos kritikákat és érzelmeket, melyek a 20 év alatt felgyülemlettek bennük. Sokat köszönhetnek Shegsnek és Rezonak, mert ők ketten megmutatták egy másik élet lehetőségét, látták, hogy mennyivel többet tudnak az átlag ágyasoknál, és még ha ennek következtében nehezebben fogadják is el, hogy egész életükben csak más ágyának melegítésére lesznek hasznosak, akkor sem fog kihalni a tűz, mi egyéniségüket megcsillantja.

xxx

Több napos utat kellett megtenniük, hogy elérkezzenek az egyik nagyobb Ogre királyságába. A piac tele volt, ahogy az szokás volt, de mindenki felfigyelt Shegsre – kinek ruházata végjegyévé vált az elmúlt évek alatt – és a három zárt lovaskocsira, amelyeken tetején 5-5-5 szolga ült „Malik az embereiddel hozd ki azt a tízet, Geras te pedig hozd a különleges árúból ki azt az ötöt, amelyeket megbeszéltünk!" utasította két alattvalóját, kik szinkronban engedelmesen válaszoltak.

A kereskedőnek saját standja volt, melyet minden évben erre az egy alkalomra felszabadítanak. Az egyik legnagyobb helyiség a piactéren, és ráadásul az egész középpontjában van. Ott van elég hely, akár 50 áru felvonultatására de üzleti szempontból nem érné meg neki, ha minden jó áruját az Ogréknek adna el, mikor a Ryuuzokuk és a Mazokuk drágábban is megveszik őket. Inkább köszönetképpen árul itt, mert az első éveiben csak ez a birodalom vásárolt tőle. Ma már itt amúgy sem megy az üzlet, mert ez a népnek megváltozott az ízlése az ágyasok terén így itt többé nem mutatja meg teljes kínálatát.

Tíz ember és 5 kiméra állt kinn sorjában, némán várva, hogy valaki megvegye őket. A többiek benn maradtak a kocsikban és réseken nézték, ahogy a rondábbnál rondább Ogrék veszik szemügyre társaikat „Örülök, hogy én nem vagyok ott. Nézzétek milyen gusztustalanok ezek a lények. Nem szeretném megtudni, hogy milyen velük a szex." jegyezte meg Karola.

„Szegény Wanka! Minden valódi érdeklődés nélkül taperolják a szárnyait. Remélem nem ad itt el senkit sem a nagyúr!" mondta Auróra.

Erre felmorgott Darvon „Ne nyavalyogjatok annyit! Előbb-utóbb úgyis valami szörnyeteghez kerülünk. Csak a legmagasabb rendű Mazokuk látszanak valamelyest embernek. Akkora szerencsénk meg úgysem lesz, hogy eljutunk valamelyik sárkányfaj birodalmáig."

Zelgadis csak némán figyelte a potenciális vásárlókat. Igazat adott Darvonnak, uruk a legtöbb üzletet a Mazokuk fajával bonyolítja le és csak a maradék jut messzebbre el. Erre pedig a jelenlegi kondíciójukban kevés esély maradt. Shegs alig tudott két embert eladni, mert magasnak tartották árait. Mikor már éppen mindenkit vissza akart terelni a kocsiba megjelent az ajtóban egy köpenybe burkolózott alak két kísérővel.

„Ne olyan gyorsan Shegs, én is szeretném megnézni a kínálatodat!" szólt egy női hang erőteljesen de mégis valahogy szórakozottan. Majd lehúzta a kapucniját és láthatóvá vált arca. Aranybarna bőr, hosszú combig érő dús szőke haj és aranyló szemek és magabiztos mosoly vált láthatóvá.

„Wow, micsoda szépség!" hallotta Zel egyik társát mellette. És az Incubus is megszólalt.

„Zelas Metallium! Micsoda megtiszteltetés, hogy láthatom önt egy ilyen helyen! Mi szél hozta?" kérdezte illedelmesen.

„Nem hiszem el! Az öt Mazoku Lord egyike? Mit keres itt?" jött a félelemmel teli hang a másik barátjától. De ez a kérdés gondolatban mindannyiukban megfordult.

„Tudtam, hogy mostanság szoktál piacra árulni ezért úgy gondoltam, hogy eléd jövök. Nem szép dolog, hogy az én birodalmam az egyik utolsó az üzleti utadon. A legjobbakat arra mindig elkapkodják!" mondta egy kicsit sértetten.

Shegs mélyen meghajolt „Bocsánat ezért! Figyelmen kívül hagytam ezt a tényt. Válasszon most nyugodtan és ha óhajtja már most magával viheti az árut. Önnek kedvezményt is adok, ha az valamelyest kiengeszteli."

„Rendben. Látom idén új dolgokkal próbálkozol. Kimérák. Nem is rosszak, legalább tovább élnek, mint az átlag ember és nagyobb az ellenálló képességük a durvább hálószobai játékokra." vette komolyabb szemügyre az öt keverék lényt.

„Zelas úrnő, ha megengedi megmutatnám a másik öt kimérát is. Azokat itt nem szándékoztam itt értékesíteni, de önnek szívesen eladom bármelyiket. Érdekelné?" gesztikulált a megfelelő kocsi felé.

„Igen. A fiamat szeretném meglepni egy különleges ajándékkal a születésnapjára és jobbat nem találtam ki. Gyorsan halnak a gyenge emberek alatta" erre mindegyik szolga megrándult „de egy kiméra talán kielégíti a vágyait." és az említett lények megremegtek félelmükben.

Shegs kinyitotta a kocsi ajtaját és előreengedte Zelast „Álljatok fel és mutassátok meg magatokat!" utasította ötjüket, akik engedelmeskedtek a szóra.

Zelas fényt hívott a kezébe, hogy jobban láthassa a szolgákat, majd nyugodtan végignézett rajtuk, mikor megakadt a szeme az egyiken „Hmm... érdekes keverék." odalépett hozzá és felemelte a fejét, hogy egymással szembe nézzenek „Nemcsak a testi adottságaid egyediek, de az aurád is érdekes. Mi a neved?" kérdezett rá.

„Zelgadis, hölgyem." válaszolta röviden.

„Mondd csak, mennyire tartod üresfejűnek magad? Csak azért mert ilyen cukipofa nem igazán törődik semmivel csak a kinézetével tapasztalataim alapján." tesztelte a Mazoku „Vajon van benned elég szikra, hogy méltó legyél a fiam társaságára?"

Zel érezte, hogy a félelem mellett a méreg izzani kezd a vérében, de válaszolt „Erre nem tudok választ adni hölgyem, mivel a társaimon kívül máshoz nem hasonlíthatom magam, és nem tudom az ön elvárásait."

A Beastmaster felnevetett „Okos válasz, ahhoz képest, hogy milyen dühös vagy! Kitűnő ajándék leszel Xellosnak, ha nem tökéletes!" eleresztette az ifjú állát és helyette megmarkolta felkarját és az ajtó felé húzta „Shegs ezt akarom! Mennyibe kerül?"

„Zelas úrnőnek éles látása van! Ő a legjobb kezdő ágyas, akit kineveltem az elmúlt években! Bár néhány segítő nevelőm azt mondta, hogy előbb lehetett volna harcos, mint szerető." jegyezte meg a kereskedő, ki még maga sem igazán tudta, hogy mennyit kérjen.

„1 millió arany elég lesz?" kérdezett rá könnyedén a vásárló.

Az Incubus álla leesett az összeg hallatán. Az elmúlt négy évben a legdrágább portékája, amit eladott 450 ezer aranyat ért „Hát...." jött ki a csodálatból.

„1,25 millió Shegs és ez az utolsó ajánlatom." mondta türelmetlen és figyelmeztető hangon a Lord.

„Elfogadom úrnő! Az áru az öné!" mondta lelkesen a kereskedő.

Zelgadis még utoljára rápillantott társaira, kik integettek feltűnés mentesen neki és azzal Zelas teljesen kivonta a kocsiból és a sajátja felé vette az irányt, miközben a másik két szolgájának parancsolt „Fizessétek ki az Incubust és utána egyenesen mehetünk vissza a rezidenciára!" a díszes hintóba beülve az ágyas az egyik, a Mazoku a szembe lévő ülésre ült. A kocsit nem egyszerű lovak húzták. Fekete szörnyek, melyek lovakra hasonlítottak, de vörös szemük és égő farkuk, sörényük elárulta őket messziről. Pár perc után el is indultak és Zel az ölét nézve szótlan maradt, míg a nő meg nem szólalt „Szóval Zelgadis milyen érzés, hogy eladtak és megvettek?"

A kimérában rengeteg minden kavargott, de nem állt szándékában ezt mind felsorolni egy vadidegennek, ezért egy összefoglaló választ adott „Összezavaró."

Zelas kuncogott egy kicsit „Azt meghiszem." és meggyújtotta cigarettáját „Nézz rám, ha beszélsz hozzám!" utasított. Engedelmeskedett és a másik fél szemébe nézett. Majd tekintete gyorsan végigfutott az egész testen és nem kerülhette el a figyelmét, hogy a nő tényleg gyönyörű volt. Kecses formák mely az emberi normák szerint tökéletes lenne, és olyan átható tekintet, mely egyenesen a lelkedbe lát „Nem kell méregetned, már megmondtam, hogy nem az én szeretőm leszel. A fiamnak szántalak. Habár..." s egy szem pillantás alatt a Lord térde Zel lába közé került és az arca olyan közel, hogy majdnem összeért az orruk „.... lehet, hogy ki kellene próbáljalak előtte." erre a férfi nagyot nyelt és enyhén elpirult de mire bármit is mondhatott volna Zelas eltávolodott „De nem teszem. Ha nem kellesz Xellosnak, akkor fogok csak hozzád érni."

Zel nem tudott mit mondani erre, inkább csak biccentett egyet és először az út során kinézett az ablakon, és amit látott szinte hihetetlen volt. Magasan az égben jártak, ahogy a madarak repültek, és jobban kihajolva lehetett látni a városokat, falvakat melyek még csak homokozó vár nagyságúak se voltak. Soha nem látta még így a világot, és nem hitte volna, hogy ez valaha lehetséges lehet.

„Így gyorsabbak vagyunk, elkerüljük a tömeget és amúgy sem szeretem, ha azok a koszos Ogrék a kocsimat fogdossák." nézett ki a másik ablakon Zelas, és egy váratlan kérdést tett fel „Mióta tudod, hogy van varázserőd Zelgadis?"a kiméra visszanézett csodálkozva, majd felváltotta félelem, hogy most mi lesz vele. Nem tudja használni a képességeit és akkor sem hinné, hogy lenne esélye az életben maradásra.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy összeszedje gondolatait „Születésem óta tanított az egyik öreg, ki rengeteget olvasott a varázslásról. Nekem volt adottságom hozzá, ezért megtanultam mindent amit tudott, de csak a fénygömböt mertem megidézni."

„Értem." vigyorodott el önelégülten a Mazoku „Még egy nagy plusz a listádon." és valami eszébe jutott „Majdnem elfelejtettem..." és elkezdett kutatni az ülés alatti táskában, majd kis idő után elővett egy nyakörvet „Itt is van. Ülj át erre az oldalra! Mutasd a nyakad!" egy apró mozdulattal lepattintotta Zel nyakörvét és felhelyezte az újat „Így most már a nyilvánosságnak is egyértelmű lesz, hogy te Xellosé vagy. Ezt a kis darabot csak ő képes rólad leszedni, ő bárhol megtalál és akaratát gyakorolhatja rajtad. Az ő döntése lesz az is, hogy megmaradnak e a karpereceid vagy sem." majd egy fekete köpönyeget adott a kezébe „Vedd fel! Meglepetésnek szánlak, és ha a kastélyom szolgái meglátnak, nem lesz semmi értelme. A kapucnit is húzd majd fel, ha odaértünk."

„Ahogy óhajtja hölgyem." megigazított magán a köpenyt, visszaült és újra a tájra meredt. Mikor lemenet a Nap szemei elnehezedtek a hosszú utazástól és csak Zelas nyomatékos ajánlására mert végleg álomra szenderülni. A Lord azt mondta, hogy mire fel kel, arra már nem lesznek messze a Wolf Pack Islandtól, ahol a kastély áll. Az elmúlt napokban nem tudott amúgy sem nyugodtan aludni. Hallása az átlagosnál is élesebbé vált és a zötykölődő kocsiban és itt a hintóban sem volt képes végig aludni az éjjelt, mert minden hangosabb neszre felébredt.

xxx

Az éj végével Zelgadis is felkelt végleg „Jó reggelt ifjú!" köszöntötte Zelas.

„Jó reggelt hölgyem." köszönt vissza.

„Már átléptük a határokat, így most már az én birodalmamban vagyunk. Most, hogy felkeltél megállunk egy kis reggelire. Tudod egyáltalán, hogy mit eszünk mi Mazokuk?" érdeklődött a Beastmaster.

„Nem. Rezo nem tudta vagy nem akarta elmondani nekünk. Hallottam történteket, hogy emberi vért, vagy szívet esznek, de egyiket sem bizonyította be senki." válaszolta.

„Akkor itt az ideje, hogy megtudd." de nem folytatta tovább a kifejtést, hanem kiszállt a hintóból és egy közeli fogadó felé vette az irányt.

Zel is kilépett és körülnézett. Furcsa kinézetű építmények voltak végig az utcán, egyik sárból másik mintha moszatból épült volna. Viszont akadt néhány, amely emlékeztette azokra, miket a képeken látott, mikor még az emberek lakták be a földeket. A fogadó is ilyen volt, de ekkor meghallott egy keserves sikolyt. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna a két szörnyszolga megfogta kétoldalt és az ajtó felé vitték. Belépve borzalmas látvány fogadta. Csak egy asztalnál ültek szörnyek, de ahhoz oda volt kötve egy ember, egy fiatal férfi és ő kiáltott kínjában, ahogy az asztalnál ülő alsóbb rendű Mazokuk éles késekkel sajtolták ki belőle a fájdalmat. Zelgadis egész teste remegni kezdett, lefagytak gondolatai és elöntötte a halálfélelem, mikor már pánikja miatt majdnem hiperventillált, Zelas ez eléje lépett, hogy takarja a képet „Most már tudod. Mi az emberek negatív érzéseiből nyerünk energiát, de nemcsak a fájdalom és kín, hanem kétségbeesés, félelem, bánat, mindenki a maga kedve szerint választ. De azt hiszem ez az nagy adag pánik, amit tőled kaptam egész jól megteszi. Most itt az ideje, hogy te is egyél valamit." majd a pultnál álló fogadóshoz szól „Egy szobát kérek két órára, és egy emberi ételt! Legyen bőséges, mert ha nem holnap nem lesz ki kinyissa a fogadót!"

A Mazoku egyszerre felismerte úrnőjét „Igenis Zelas mester!" jött félelemmel teli válasz.

Fenn a szobában Zelnek kellett fél óra míg eléggé lenyugodjon, hogy érezze éhségét, majd újabb fél óra, hogy vele az étvágya is. Miközben evett a Beastmaster beszélt hozzá „Neked nem kell tartanod, hogy úgy végzed, mint az ott lenn. Vannak emberek, akiket csak erre nevel a Mazoku nép, hogy végül ehessen. Sokakat képeznek arra, ki hogy más érzéseket közvetítsenek, de ez egy olcsó hely így csak ez van az étlapon. Téged a hálóba szánt volt urad és oda is fogsz kerülni, viszont fogadj meg egy tanácsot Zelgadis. Soha ne csald meg a fiamat, mert akkor kegyetlenül megbánod. Csak az övé lehetsz míg ő nem rendelkezik másképp."

A kiméra nyelt egy nagyot és válaszolt őszintén „Nem állt szándékomban mást szolgálni, mint akinek rendelt hölgyem. A gazdámhoz való hűséget is megtanították nekem és ezt fontosnak tartom követni, legyen az bármennyire is nehéz."

A Lord elmosolyodott „Ha ez így van, akkor megérted a pénzed ifjú szerető."

Alkonyatra elérték a kastélyt és Zel fekete anyagba burkolva lépett be az épület hatalmas kapuján. Zelas elkísérte egy üres hálószobába „Holnap estére már láthatod a fiamat. Az ünnepség után adlak oda neki, arra pihend ki magad! A szoba zárva lesz addig és csak én és a két szolgám látogathat meg téged. Á itt is hozzák a vacsorádat, reggel elhozzunk az üres edényeket illetve hozzuk az új adagot. Innen ki nem tudsz menni. Varázslattal elzártam az ajtót és az ablakokat, illetve gondoskodtam, hogy hangok se szivárogjanak ki. Jó éjt Zelgadis!" és azzal bezárta az ajtót.

„Jó éjt hölgyem!" szólt vissza,s egyedül maradt szobája közepén. A szürkület miatt nem sokat látott már ezért meggyújtott pár gyertyát és nyugodtam evett. Talált a polcokon könyveket, melyek nem voltak túl érdekesek, de kikapcsolódni pont megfeleltek. Egy hosszú fürdőzés után befeküdt az ágyba, mely könnyen elbírta gólem súlyát és végre először kiméra létében nyugodtan végigaludta az éjszakát.

xxx

A utána következő nap valahogy nagyon lassan telt Zelgadis számára. A türelme a éj közeledtével egyre csak fogyott. Mikor a Nap már a horizonthoz ért belépett hozzá Zelas és felöltöztette. Fekete hosszú nadrágot adott rá, és egy hatalmas masnit kötött, melynek egyik szára a vállán a másik a hóna alatt ment át, és mellkasán díszelegve szinte mindent eltakart. Még kicsi jegyzetet is kötött a felkarjára, mire az volt írva: Sok Szeretettel Xellosnak! Boldog Születésnapot kíván Mama-mazokud Zelas!

„_Milyen aranyos..."_ morogta magában Zel. Az ágyon jó pár órát kell még várnia, mire ő kerül sorra. Még soha nem volt senkivel... „_Hogy leszek képes kielégíteni egy olyan lény vágyait, aki széttépi a partnereit szex közben. Ráadásul férfit. Nem mintha nőkre képeztek ki, de mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy női uram lesz." _sóhajtott egy nagyot „Vajon a többiek hol lehetnek?" tűnődött el.

Bár nem sokáig mert hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó és megjelent Zelas és megfogta az egyik kezét „Itt az idő, gyere! Most senki nincs a folyosókon, Xellos most búcsúzik el a vendégektől, úgyhogy most át tudlak vinni a szobájába." gyors léptekben jutottak el a hálóig. A Beastmaster bevezette a szobába Zelt és leültette az ágyra „Tökéletes helyen vagy. Nemsokára jön a fiam is, idekísérem és bemutatlak egymásnak titeket."

Ha nem tudta volna jobban Zel az gondolta volna, hogy a nagy Mazoku Lord izgult, hogy tetszik e a fiának az ajándéka. Bár lehet, hogy csak összekeverte a saját érzéseivel és a nő csak lendületes.

Mikor Zelas kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy Xellosért menjen még egyszer visszafordult és komoly hangon szólt az ifjúhoz „Zelgadis. Lenne egy kérésem. Ha lehet ne törj meg az első éjszaka, kifejezetten sajnálnám." azzal elhagyta a szobát.

A férfi nyelt egy nagyot de visszaemlékezett, arra amit megfogadott Rezonak és magának pár évvel ezelőtt „_Ameddig élek, nem hagyom hogy megtörjön bárki is!_" és ezt az ígéretet mától kezdve be is bizonyítja.

xxx

Xellos mosolyogva köszönt el az utolsó vendégtől is, majd leült a terem egyik székébe és a kezébe vett még egy pohár bort. Ahogy lassan itta, hallotta Zelas lépteit a folyosón „Látom mindenki elment." jegyezte meg szórakozottan a Lord.

A lila hajú férfi biccentett „Itt volt az ideje. Már csak egy kellemes alvás hiányzik, amit most be is iktatok. Jó éjszakát." hörpintette ki utolsó kortyot, felállt és elindult.

„És meg sem kérdezed, hogy mi az ajándékod tőlem?" jött játékos sértettséggel a kérdés.

Mosolyt csalt az arcára ez „Én már azt hittem, hogy elfelejtetted."

„Nem mindennap ünnepli a fiam az 1000 éves évfordulóját, hogyan felejthetnék el ilyesmit!"

„Ennek örülök. Akkor édes anyám, átadnád kérlek az ajándékomat, mit nekem szántál?" nyújtotta ki a kezét.

„Sajnos túl nagy, hogy csak így odaadjam, de már bevittem a szobádba. Elkísérlek odáig, és meglátod!" gesztikulált a folyosó felé.

Kiszélesedett Xellos mosolya „Azt hiszem tudom, hogy mit kapok. Igazán nem kellett volna, a héten jön egy új szállítmány az üzletekben, ott kiválasztottuk volna együtt Laurence utódját."

„Igen-igen, de ez egy különleges darab. Shegstől vettem, aki még itteni a kereskedők közt is hírhedt a jó minőségű tiszta árujáról. És nem bízol az ízlésemben?" hívta ki szóban fiát.

„Ugyan dehogy, csak nem szeretném ha a fáradozásaid ellenére nem lennék 100%-ig megelégedve vele." mentette magát.

„Ha nem tetszik akkor add oda nekem, és keresünk neked egy másikat, rendben?" ajánlotta fel Zelas.

„Megegyeztünk." és azzal a szobája ajtajához értek.

„Majd én." mondta a Beastmaster, és megfogta a kilincset „Ezennel bemutatom neked az új ágyasodat fiam." és kilendítette teljesen az ajtót.

Mit Xellos látott tényleg egyedi darab volt. Azúrkék szem villant meg az éjszakába, és a lény teste amit látott belőle fényesen fürdött a holdfényben. Ámulatában kinyitotta szemeit hogy jobban láthassa. Közelebb lépett hozzá, és végignézett a finoman kidolgozott alakon „Szép nevelés... Mi a neved?"

Zelnek nehéz volt megtalálnia a hangját. Mikor Zelas kicsapta az ajtót ijedtében majdnem megállt a szíve, s amint újra magához tért olyan mély sötétlila szemeket látott meg, melyek csak rá koncentráltak, hogy azt hitte elájul. A férfi, ki valószínűleg az új ura, mámorító aurát sugároz magából, és tekintetével mintha a lelkébe látott volna. S mikor a kérdés elhangzott gyorsan ki kellett ráznia magát a transzból „Zelgadisnak hívnak." felelt annyira mérsékelt hangon, amit pillanatnyilag képes volt kihozni magából.

„Elfogadod az ajándékom Xellos?" kérdezte a Lord, bár már tudta mi lesz a válasz.

„Igen anyám." fordult mosolyogva rá fia.

„Akkor jó éjszakát mindkettőtöknek!" és elhagyta a helyiséget.

Xellos visszafordult Zelhez és megkérdezte „Szóval te lennél az én szülinapi ajándékom ugyebár." mondta szórakozottan.

„Igen uram. Azért vagyok itt, hogy önért éljek és szolgáljak." tért vissza ereje az első benyomás erejének megtörése után. Mire újra levegő vehetett volna a Mazoku az ágyra döntötte és félig ráfeküdt.

„Micsoda szerencsés vagyok! Egy erős, szűz kiméra csakis az nekem! Még szűz vagy ugye, mert Shegsről azt hallottam, hogy nagyon professzionálisan neveli a jövő ágyasait?" kérdezte játékosan, közben kioldotta a hatalmas masnit.

„Igen. Nem volt megengedett nálunk, hogy bárki is hozzánk érjen, míg el nem adnak. Se az őrző démonokkal se egymással nem feküdhettünk le." érezte, ahogy kioldja Xellos az üdvözlőlapocskát a karjáról.

Sóhajtott boldogan „Hova lennék nélküled..." ahogy elolvasta az üzenetet, eldobta és újra az ajándékához fordult „Azért magadhoz hozzáérhettél nem? Biztos szét is robbantatok volna, ez idő alatt ha mégsem." simította kezét végig a durva bőrön, elképzelve a jövőbeli élményeket melyeket nyújthat.

„Azt szabadott. De csak ennyit." pirult el egy kicsit miközben furcsa érzés lett úrrá rajta.

A Mazoku erre a kifejezésre szélesen elvigyorodott és megcsókolta a kimérát. Hihetetlen volt mit megízlelt abban a pillanatban. Az ágyas aurája közvetlenül érintkezett a sajátjával és édes extázist kényszerített át egész létén. Nem lehetett belőle sosem elég. Csak két lélegzetvételig távolodott el a másik férfitól, és újra megtámadta a száját.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

×o×o×o×o×

Boy×Boy love

Yaoi tartalom, amit nem tettem fel ide.

×o×o×o×o×

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reggel Zelgadis oldalán feküdve találta magát, és erős karok szorítják tulajuk mellkasához. Nem tudta hirtelen, hogy ellökje magától a testet vagy inkább bújjon közelebb. A választ meg is kapta, amikor az ölelés erősebbé vált „Zelgadis..." szólt Xellos hozzá „...tisztában vagy azzal, hogy milyen csábító illatod van? Ne is merd gondolni, hogy bárkinek is kölcsön adlak."

„Soha nem állt szándékomban mást szolgálni. Hűséget is komolyan veszem uram." mondta kimérten.

„Mondtam, hogy hívják Xellosnak. Szex közben olyan csúnyán hangzik, ha így hívsz. Különben hol volt ez a hamis tisztelet az éjjel? Hmmm... apropó szex... remélem készen állsz a következő körre!" csúsztatta kezét a Zel fenekéhez.

„Önnek mindig..." mikor rántott egyet a Mazoku rajta, és szúrós szemekkel nézett rá „Errr... Neked mindig Xellos."

„Így mindjárt más!" és szenvedélyes csókkal folytatták, ami újabb heves szeretkezéshez vezetett.

xxx

Két hónapja telt el mióta Metallium kastélyba került és azóta mindig teljesítette kötelességeit. Xellos ez idő alatt sok mindent kipróbált vele, sok helyen, pozícióban és segédeszközzel, mikkel ahogy a híresztelések beigazolódtak róla. Az egyszerű emberi test már régen megroppant volna egyes 'játékok' súlya alatt és jöhetett volna a következő. Viszont Zel szerencséjére, illetve kiméra testének köszönhetően, ezeket mind sérülésmentesen úszta meg, csak kisebb duzzanatok keletkeztek, mik pár nap alatt eltűntek. Sőt mi több egyre nagyobb élvezettel várta partnere újabb ötleteit, bár ezt nem vallaná be neki soha. Amikor nem éppen 'játszanak' (ahogy Xellos szokta mondani) beszélgetnek egymással, vagy közösen olvasnak. Elégedett volt azzal, hogy Xellos ebben is megfelelő társnak tartja még a legtöbb Mazokunál is nagyobbra értékeli a vele töltött órákat.

Sajnos ezzel az egész képpel csak egy probléma van Zel szerint. Ez idő alatt lassan az egyszerű testi vonzalmát felváltotta egy mélyebb érzés, amit egy ágyasnak mindenképpen el kellene kerülnie, ha nem akar később csúnyán pórul járni. Szerelem. A folyosón elgondolkodva felhorkantott erre a szóra. Még ha előtte ilyet sose érzett, akkor is tudta, hogy ez az. Mennyire nem professzionális viselkedés tőle! Xellos egyszerű megjelenésétől is felforr a vére, nemcsak szexuális értelemben. Az idétlen mosoly, az egymást szekáló beszélgetések, itt-ott 'az sajnos titok kedves Zelgadis'-sal megdíszítve, egy-egy elcsattanó csók, sok idegesítő megjegyzés, majd hirtelen komoly folytatás, ami váratlanul érte és tiszteletlen reakciókat váltott ki belőle. Hitegette magát, hogy ez csak inkább baráti kapcsolat, de egy hete, mikor kötelességének eleget tett az ágyban rájött, hogy nem tudja maga előtt többé takarni érzéseit, de mindent el fog követni, hogy Xellos ne jöjjön rá. Nincs szüksége még egy okot adni neki, hogy ezzel idegesítse őt, erre a gondolatra csak sóhajtani tudott.

„Mi ez búskomor hangulat Zelgadis?" jött egy hang mögüle, majd ismerős karok fonódtak össze derekánál „Hadd dobjalak fel egy kicsit.." és harapdálni kezdte a Mazoku a fülét.

A kiméra átadta magát az ölelésnek. A férfi illata afrodiziákumként hatott rá, és drogként viselkedett felé minden más testnedve. Soha nem lesz belőle elege. Végül összeszedte gondolatait majd hátrafordult, hogy szembe nézzen Xellossal „Nem is élvezed a negatív érzéseimet? Milyen botcsinálta Mazoku vagy te?" markolja meg a férfi fenekét.

„Éppen jól laktam, és teljesen másra vagyok kiéhezve ekkor te is tudod." és erejével az egyik szobába vitte ágyasát „Amúgy is, annyi más lehetőségem van táplálkozni, tőled mindig is mást akarok, és tökéletesen meg is kapom." lélegzetelállító csókkal fejezte be a felesleges beszélgetést és a kanapéra feküdtek.

xxx

„Remélem most már jobban vagy." szólt hozzá Xellos, miközben Zel segített neki helyreigazítani a ruháját „Miért voltál szomorú, mikor rád találtam?" kérdezte.

„Err.... csak hiányoznak a régi barátaim, de semmi különös..." hajtotta le fejét, elkerülje a túlságosan is erősen kutató tekintetet.

A Mazoku viszont felemelte az állán és szemezni kezdett „Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a baj, de most nem kérem tőled számon,mert más gondjaim vannak. De este visszatérünk rá, úgyhogy várj a szobámban naplemente után!" mondta parancsolóan.

„Értettem." válaszolta egy kicsit duzzogva.

Xellos arcára visszatért szokásos mosolya és kijárat felé lépett „Addig is ne csinálj semmi rosszaságot!" viccelődött, és elégedetten a szívta magába Zel haragját majd elhagyta a szobát.

„Mit csinálhatnék az olvasáson kívül ezen a helyen?" morogta, és a könyvtár felé vette az irányt. Az elmúlt hetekben újabb varázslatokat tanult meg, melyek bár nem okoznak kárt a Mazokukban, de hasznát veheti, ha egy Gnóm valami folytán bántani akarná.... ha a karpereceket le tudná venni.

Egyszer Xellos levette őket, hogy letesztelje mekkora ereje van. Az alsóbb rendű szörnyek közül mindegyiket könnyedén legyőzte, sőt még a szeretőjének és okozott némi fejfájást mielőtt legyőzte volna. Igen, Xellos erősebb volt nála, ezt tisztán érezte. A harc során is visszafogta legtöbb erejét az ellentámadásoknál. Kicsit irritálta, hogy mégsem olyan erős, mint azt gondolta, de legalább jobban megismerte szellemi képességeit.

xxx

Zel unottan nézte, ahogy a Nap lenyugszik a horizonton, és ahogy a kert növényei átveszik az alkony színeit. Öt hete jöttek át erre a rezidenciára, mely sokkal kisebb volt a szigeten lévőhöz képest. Díszítése egyszerűbb, de hangulatos volt, démoni és emberi szolgák minden szavára figyeltek, mintha ő is egy úri méltóság lenne. Összességében boldog élete lehetett volna, ha a kis szívügyi problémája nem lenne „_Mit mondjak Xellosnak? De hat lóval se fogja kihúzni belőlem a valódi okot._"

Mikor a teljes sötétség beköszöntött az ajtóhoz fordult számítva arra, hogy minden pillanatban megjelenik a Mazoku. Viszont egy hatalmas robbanást hallott az egyik kapu felől. Odafutott a másik oldali ablakhoz, kinézett és látta, ahogy füst száll fel a szolgakapunál. Mikor az ajtó felé futott, egy ismeretlen alak lépett be rajta és kardot szegezett torkának „Állj meg csak kis-pajtás!" hosszú vörös haja lágyan omlott formája köré és tüzes szemei kacéran néztek Zelgadiséban. A nő cseléd ruhában volt, ami kifejezetten nem illett hozzá, ezért se értette, hogyan volt képes beosonni a kastélyba

„Mit akarsz tőlem kislány?!" kiáltott mérgesen.

„Vigyázz a szádra kiméra!! A kardom elvarázsolt, könnyedén felnyársalhatna." és eltette a fegyvert „De nem áll szándékomba. Zelgadis igaz?" közelebb lépett hozzá, s kezet nyújtott „Lina Inverse vagyok, hallottam már rólad egyet s mást."

Zel meglepődésében megrázta a nő kezét „Megtiszteltetés találkozni veled, de megmondanád hogy honnan ismersz?" jó néhány történetet hallott már a híres Lina Inverseről, aki egyre növekvő csapataival az emberi szolgák felszabadításáért járja a birodalmakat, és bármit is próbálnak tenni a az uralkodók ellene, valahogy mindig sikerül kicsúsznia a kezük közül. Tettei futótűzként terjednek az emberek közt és sokan próbálják követni nyomát, kisebb nagyobb sikerekkel. A hit, hogy az emberiség újra független lesz egyre erősebbé válik az idővel.

„Ismerős az a név, hogy Auróra? Na őt is felszabadítottuk a múltkor Gaav egyik szolgájától. Ő mesélt róla, mikor eldöntöttük, hogy Zelas határkastélyait támadjuk meg. Egyik besúgónk mondta, hogy itt van egy gólemre hasonlító ágyas, és egyszerre tudta, hogy az csak te lehetsz." fejtette ki.

„Értem. És csak azért jöttetek, hogy engem elvigyetek innen?" kérdezte.

„Ne légy olyan nagyra magaddal! Tudom, ki az urad. Nekem ő kell! Gyere leveszem a karpereceket és az örvet!" majd elővett egy pálcát és ráütött a a csuklóján lévő ékszerekre, melyek nyomban le is estek, viszont a nyaklánc nem mozdult „Francba! Ezt nem tudom leszedni."

„Csak Xellos ereje képes levenni. Ha ez rajtam van ő könnyen megtalálhat, nem tudok elmenekülni." magyarázta, bár kicsit sem sajnálta valahogy.

„Semmi gond, ahogy végzek vele már nem lesz ezzel gondod!" mondta lelkesen.

Erre Zel lehajtotta a fejét. Mit tehetne... nem akarja Xellost se elhagyni de szeretne szabadon élni, csak nem úgy, hogy ez a herceg halálával járna együtt.

Ekkor újra nyílott az ajtó, és belépett egy férfi „Zelgadis!! Hol vagy?!"

„Nem is kell sokat várnod!" és félelmetes erő gyűlt a gyengének tűnő kezekben „Szentelt Kard!" és mire áldozata bármit tehetett volna, hogy megvédje magát, a fehér energianyaláb gyomron találta. És készítette Lina a végső csapást mikor egy kar úgy elrántotta, hogy ahogy az egyik fotelbe csapódott, majdnem eltörött alatt „Mit csinálsz kőagyú???!!!"

Zel nem mondott semmit, hanem lerogyott a sérült Mazokuhoz és egy erős pajzsot emelt köréjük „Xellos?! Élsz még?! Szólj hozzám szemétláda!!!" kiáltotta több kétségbeeséssel, mit ahogy eredetileg szerette volna.

„Ilyen könnyen... nem szabadulsz... meg.... tőlem...." mondta fájdalmasan „De komolyan... szólva.. mit... keresel még itt... ez lenne az esélyed... hogy szabad... legyél... tudom... rég erre vártál..."

„Megmondtam, hogy hűséges maradok hozzád halálomig, nemde? Akkor meg mit panaszkodsz feleslegesen?" ölelte magához, és a lázadók vezéréhez fordult „Menj és mentsd a többieket! Én nem megyek és nem hagyom, hogy Xellost megöld!" mondta erőteljesen.

„Védsz egy Mazokut?? Teljesen megbolondultál??!!" háborodott fel.

„Lehet..." és rámosolygott a Linára „Ezért is hívhatom magam embernek, mert csak az ember képes bolondságokat művelni és érezni, nem?"

Mélyen egymás szemeibe néztek és a vörös lány megértette az ágyas szavait, és visszamosolygott „Rendben. Tedd, amit akarsz, csak ne engedd, hogy az utamba kerüljön!" és a kijárat felé vette az irányt „Örvendek a találkozásnak Zel! Jó harcos lehetett volna belőled mellettem, de tiszteletben tartom a döntésed."

„Két hónapot késtél ezzel sajnos, akkor még szívesen igent mondtam volna, de most már késő. Add át üdvözletem Aurórának és további sok sikert!"

„Meg lesz! Köszi a jó kívánságot! Te pedig vigyázz magadra! Viszlát!" kacsintott egyet és elhagyta a szobát.

„Viszlát?" csodálkozott rá egy kicsit de mosolygott, majd a karjaiban lévő Mazokuhoz fordult „Hogy érzed magad?" kérdezte.

„Már azt... hittem... hogy megfeledkeztél... rólam..." viccelődött nehézkesen.

„Túl nehéz vagy ahhoz, hogy ezt megtehetném." és sötét gyógyításba kezdett „Démon Vérfolyam!"

Ahogy teste újból kezdett egész lenni Xellos is könnyebben tudott beszélni „Nem is tudtam.. hogy ezt is megtanultad.. én szerencsés.." mondta összeszorított fogakkal és csak mikor véget ért az ige szólalt meg újra „Zelgadis..."

„Tartogasd az erődet idióta! Alig tudtalak meggyógyítani, a sebed nagyon mély volt." felemelte a Mazokut és az ágyra fektette, maga pedig melléje ült a lábaira és lenézett rá, közben a lila hajtincsekkel játszott.

„Azt mégis el kell mondanom, hogy a hűség nem sokat jelent a fajtámnak." jegyezte meg halkan.

„Micsoda kár..." mondta szomorkásan Zel „Akkor biztos nem jelenthet többet ha azt mondom, hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd..." és nem várva a válaszra lehajolt és megcsókolta a fekvő alakot.

Xellos meglepődött egy kicsit ágyasa hirtelen vallomásán, hiszen az elmúlt időszakban sokszor lökte el őt minden komolyabb ok nélkül, mintha egyre kevésbé viselné el a humorát, közben pedig nem tudta olvasni Zel pontos érzéseit. Viszont ha csak ezért volt az egész keveredés... Erősen átkarolta a szeretőjét és átfordult és teljesen elnyúlt a másik testén „Ha szerelemről van szó, az teljesen más tészta." vigyorgott szélesen.

A kiméra duzzogva elfordult „Ezért nem akartam elmondani... mert tudtam, hogy csak viccet csinálsz belőle... tsk..." érezte, hogy összeszorul a szíve.

„Nem, nem! Teljesen félreérted ezt! Én is szeretlek!!! Azért voltam egy kicsit elbúsulva, mert később azt hittem, hogy csak a hűséged tart itt." és orrával kezdte el túrni a fémes hajat „Fogalmad sincs mennyire örülök, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Meg kellene köszönnöm Linának a közreműködését. Nélküle ki tudja mikor vallottuk volna be az érzéseinket."

Zel a Mazoku felé fordult és elmosolyodott „Ha életben hagyod őt és az embereit, szerintem elég lesz neki. És hogy mennyire boldog vagy, azt a csípőmnél nagyon is érzem."

Xellos kuncogott „Elfelejtem mindig, hogy milyen éles megfigyelő vagy." és szorosabban dörzsölni kezdte testét párjához „Szerencsére nem én vagyok az egyetlen ebben a csodálatos helyzetben." majd szenvedélyes megcsókolta őt.

„Tényleg komolyan képes vagy szerelembe esni egy szolgáddal?" kérdezte bizonytalanul a kiméra.

Azúr és ametiszt szemek fürkésztek egymást és a Mazoku látta, hogy szükség lesz hangsúlyozni, hogy hitet nyerjen „Igen képes vagyok rá, de csak téged. Úgyhogy ne merj elhagyni mert meghal a szívem azon része, mit elraboltál tőlem!" csillant meg vele együtt egy kis figyelmeztetés is szeme sarkából, majd el kezdte csókolgatni Zel állkapocscsontját és haladt egyre lejjebb a nyakánál.

„Itt az ideje játszani?" ugratta az ágyas urát, miközben elpirult a hallottaktól és az az ügyes nyelvtől. Erre újból szemezni kellett párjával.

„Már nem kell játszani, mert pontosan tudjuk, hogy miért tesszük ezt. Mától fogva szeretkezünk Zelgadis." mosolygott lágyan le rá.

„Akkor... Kérlek szeress Xellos!" és a férfi örömmel tette, mit Zel mondott neki. Attól kezdve minden éjjelen.

**The End **

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Lyany: Erről ennyit. Viszlát másik ficcinél!


End file.
